Sid
Sidney "Sid" is a fictional character in the Hey Arnold! TV Series. Personality Sid is very superstitious, stubborn, selfish, mean, timid, and paranoid, having once believed to have killed his school principal with a voodoo doll carved from soap, and at another time believing that Stinky was a vampire. There was even an occurrence in which he was obsessed with cleanliness after learning about germs in his classroom, so much so that he wore a special anti-germ suit and could barely sit inside his desk while wearing it. Sid is often given much grief for his paranoid tendencies. Sid is Gerald's "lead-in" man; when Gerald is about to tell another of the Urban Legends, Sid introduces him, usually mentioning how the story has been passed "from kid generation to kid generation". For the most part, Sid hangs around with Harold and Stinky, and the trio are often the cause of trouble around P.S. 118 and the surrounding neighborhood. A few episodes are based around the trio and the consequences they or others must face because of their troublesome antics. Appearance His most noticeable feature is his long nose, which seemingly protrudes from his forehead. He wears a green cap which covers part of his eyes, a pair of prized white Winklepicker Beatle boots, and a black jacket; he almost always wears this outfit. In the episode "Monkeyman!", Sid was mugged by adolescent thieves who decided to steal his Beatle boots, although Monkeyman retrieved them at the end of the episode. Sometimes, Sid has a "full" head of hair ("Heat", "Save The Tree", "Fishing Trip"), while other times, it's all stringy, like the hairs that stick out from under his hat ("Helga's Makeover", "Wheezin' Ed"), and occasionally (as in "Arnold's Room"), he has both. In the comic "Gerald's Haircut", Sid's cap is colored teal, his jacket and undershirt is blue and lavender, he also has a yellowish skin tone. Sid's pajamas are usually shown to be green, in "Save The Tree" however, Sid is seen wearing different pajamas which include a yellow version of his usual hat. Biography Trivia *Sid is loosely based on a cousin of Craig Bartlett's when they were young, who he thought was hilarious. *In the episode "Arnold's Room" we can see a photo of Rhonda lying on the floor of his room, implying that he may like her. Additionally, they were partners in "Wheezin' Ed" and he jumped in her arms when he was scared. *As seen in "Eugene's Birthday", Sid takes cooking classes. *He thoroughly enjoys catching frogs, and his pet frog Sidney, is actually the first frog he caught. *According to Arnold, he possesses progressively exceptional photography skills. *In Arnold's Room and The Journal it is shown that like Arnold, he had his hat since he was a baby. *In the pilot he is depicted with a bucktooth, his hair also appeared to be ginger (despite the stringy hair still being black), he wore yellow pants, his beatle boots were completely black and his hat was a pink-like color. *He has two pairs of swim trunks, one that is orange and another that is black. Appears in *A Day In The Life Of A Classroom *April Fool's Day *Arnold (pilot episode) *Arnold & Lila *Arnold Betrays Iggy *Arnold Saves Sid *Arnold Visits Arnie *Arnold's Room *Back to School *Bag of Money *Beaned *Best Man *Big Caesar *Big Gino *Chocolate Boy *Cool Jerk *Cool Party *Curly Snaps *Deconstructing Arnold *Eugene's Birthday *Eugene, Eugene! *False Alarm *Field Trip *Fishing Trip *Full Moon *Gerald's Secret *Gerald's Tonsils *Ghost Bride *Grand Prix *Hall Monitor *Harold the Butcher *Harold vs. Patty *Harold's Kitty *Haunted Train *Headless Cabbie *Heat *Helga Blabs It All *Helga's Makeover *Helga's Show *Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie *Hey Arnold!: The Movie *Hey Harold! *Longest Monday *Magic Show *Monkeyman! *Mudbowl *New Bully on the Block *On The Lam *Operation Ruthless *Part Time Friends *Phoebe's Little Problem *Phoebe Skips *Phoebe Takes The Fall *Pigeon Man *Rhonda Goes Broke *Rich Kid *Roller Coaster *Runaway Float *Save The Tree *School Dance *Sid And Germs *Sid The Vampire Slayer *Sid's Revenge *Stinky Goes Hollywood *Stoop Kid *Synchronized Swimming *The Big Scoop *The Flood *The Journal *The List *The Pig War *The Sewer King *The Vacant Lot *Timberly Loves Arnold *Tour de Pond *Tutoring Torvald *Weighing Harold *What's Opera, Arnold? *Wheezin' Ed *World Records Gallery The trio at Blockapalooza.jpg|Sid and his best friends Harold and Stinky. Arnold and Sid Playing.png RUN!!!.png Holy moly.png Sid and Helga.png Sid's Evil grin.png Sid on his fan.png Sig and lots of bugs.png You can't do that!.png Tumblr mud3vlob4y1skfxtro7 1280.png Sid riding the rocking horse.gif Is that my cell phone, man.png Sid up close.png Cleaning my room.png And too think I like her.png 4323-8898.png 453344.png 653353-0990888.png 065553-122113.png I'll tell you what's going on.png OH MY GOD!!!!!.png Sid making the big buck.png That's my frog.png Sid, please don't cry..png Synchronized Cowboys.png Helga did WHAT.png You got guts, man.png Oh, crap. He saw us.png You can do it, fatty.png What the heck is this.png Looking for this, fat ass.png I'm out.png SID.jpg Sid hold me .gif I got to put it and he'll never know.gif We're all doomed!.png Want to play with us, Arnold.png Sid the sripper.png I'm The Headless Cabbie.gif Tumblr lxb28whVGK1r5zq6ao1 500.gif Fatty's down!.png Sid cooling down.png Sid full of hair.png I think Eugene did it.png This isn't over just yet!.png What's that over there.png Meet my new buddy guys!.jpg 123-00977.png Germs are everywhere, Helga.png Sid the vampire slayer 24.png Sid the vampire slayer 23.png Sid the vampire slayer 21.png Sid the vampire slayer 20.png Sid the vampire slayer 19.png Sid the vampire slayer 18.png Sid the vampire slayer 17.png Sid the vampire slayer 16.png Sid the vampire slayer 15.png Sid the vampire slayer 14.png Sid the vampire slayer 12.png Sid the vampire slayer 11.png Sid the vampire slayer 10.png Sid the vampire slayer 9.png Sid the vampire slayer 8.png Sid the vampire slayer 6.png Sid the vampire slayer 5.png Sid the vampire slayer 4.png Sid the vampire slayer 3.png Sid the vampire slayer 2.png Sid the vampire slayer 1.png Movie 212.png Movie 198.png Movie 173.png Movie 39.png Movie 18.png Movie 8.png Movie 29.png Movie 50.png Movie 5.png We don't want to be here for the summer.png The newspaper room.png 5 hours later....png 56577777777.png WE HAVE TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL!.png This had gone to hell!.png 1333334.png Sid and Lorenzo pals again.png Baby Sid Picture.png Sid, you're acting very odd.png Lorenzo, I think it's time for you to go.png Oh no, the bomb!.png Does Lorenzo think this is your room.png Don't mess anything up!.png 78799999.png Headless Cabbie 28.png Headless Cabbie 25.png Headless Cabbie 15.png Sid, is that true.png Hey, guys... How are you doing tonight.png We got the CD-rom from your room!.png 2445-674445-00.png Wow, what a head rush!.png Arnold, I like this stuff.png Guys! Guys! GUYS!!!.png 577.png What morons those guys are.png I AM SID! HEAR ME ROAR!.png Damn, I can't get in.png I want you to take this frog.png What a moron you are, Sid!.png You do know we're outside, right.png Sid Freaking out.png 977777777777777.png 754-1121-6099.png Helga won!!!.png We know all your sins, Helga.png Sid, dude, take that off.png Sid, I like to talk to you after class about this.png Go, dude! Go!.png I'm going to kill you, Vampire!.png Oh... My... God!.png I finally got him.png This look like a good book to read.png Going down.png Going up.png We have to keep going.png I got him, Arnold!.png What makes you think I know.png Little Soap Man!.png Let's see what else is on.png You suck, old man.png Hey! Look at that one!.png 9433.png Want to dance, babe.png Let's start a riot! 3.png I'm on to you, Arnold.png Take Arnold out!.png Everyone mad at Arnold.png Guys, how much longer.png I need some water.png It's out of my hands.png No, no! Don't say anything.png Iggy is so cool, guys.png Principal Simmons 48.png Principal Simmons 44.png Principal Simmons 37.png Principal Simmons 33.png Arnold's April Fool's Day 30.png Arnold's April Fool's Day 27.png Arnold's April Fool's Day 21.png Arnold's April Fool's Day 13.png Arnold's April Fool's Day 10.png 754-1121-6099.png 4-500.png 4-900886.png 4554-365544.png 3444-90807.png 54433454-9988989098.png 9463254-7732.png Baby Sid about to cry.png Baby Sid Picture.png Baby Sid crys.png Baby Sid.png Take that, jerks!.png I say we let the two jerks kill themselfs.png Please, don't hurt me.png 0 0.png No, I got it.png I got it! I got it!.png Un, is that where I hook right.png Arnold looking at Sid's nose.png We did it! We won!.png Sid got the ball.png Category:Supporting Characters Category:Arnold and his classmates Category:Characters Category:Sid and his family Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters with unknown last names Category:Pet Owners Category:Males Category:4th Graders Category:Villains